


Tears from a Long Time Ago

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Friendship, Loneliness, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <i>Bounty Hunter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears from a Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "These are tears from a long time ago" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Wasn’t really surprised to spot Fraser locking lips with that bounty hunter lady.  What was a surprise, though, was how she just walked off and left him standing there.  Most women, you have to pry off Fraser with heavy machinery, and damn it, he _liked_ her.

Maybe she didn’t know that kiss wasn’t something he’d give to everyone, or, hell, _anyone._ But the look on his face as he let go of her. . .I could see from ten feet away, he was two seconds away from fucking crying.

She didn’t look back, though.  So maybe she didn’t know.  Or maybe she didn’t care.

When he heard my voice, he tried to wipe that look off his face and pretend like everything was business as usual.  But he couldn’t quite manage it.  Or he knew he didn’t have to, not with me.

I put my arm around his shoulders, dragged him off to dinner.  Told him it’d be all right, which was bullshit and God’s honest truth and as much as I could say.  You don’t poke around in a guy’s guts without some kind of invitation.

Gave him a lift back to the Consulate after, but when I parked, he didn’t get out of the car.  I touched his shoulder; he didn’t look at me, just dropped his head and sighed.  It was too dark to see if his face was wet.

“Wanted her bad, huh?”

“I wanted. . .something.”

I wondered if maybe he had a Stella somewhere behind him, too.  Squeezed his shoulder.

“You and me, both, buddy.”

He looked at me, then, but his face was in shadow, so no clue what he was thinking.

“I suppose so,” he said quietly.  Patted my hand where it lay on his shoulder.  Got out of the car.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tears from a Long Time Ago (part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038888) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)




End file.
